Cookies 'N' Cream
by Beauty Mouse
Summary: While vinalla ice cream and cookies taste good by themselves, they always taste best together. Douwata.


Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki don't like it don't read it!

Warning: FLUFF

Spoilers: I don't think so.. maybe a tiny one, without any details...

CC is more than welcome! If you see any mistakes, I can't fix them until you tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic...tear...

* * *

Doumeki watched as Watanuki carefully bent down to place the cookies in the oven. The bespectacled boy set the timer but remained in the kitchen. The young Shinto priest couldn't help but muse that Watanuki is very much like the cookies he bakes. The cursed youth is warm, just like the fresh baked sweets. Watanuki is always so compassionate and wants to help others.

"What are you staring at you great oaf!" The aforementioned teen shouted. Doumeki stuck his finger in his ear, just because Watanuki was warm didn't mean he didn't have a bite. Kimihiro has just the right amount of crunch. It showed that Watanuki is not so horribly polite. Doumeki can't help but love the fact the he can get the slightly younger boy so riled up.

"Listen when people talk to you!" Watanuki ranted. Doumeki loved angry Watanuki, which was a lot more common than soft Watanuki but still the priest-in-training loved all sides of Watanuki. Doumeki stood up, if his calculations were correct then the cookies would be done in a matter of minutes. He strode into the apartment's tiny kitchen and leaned against the counter. Doumeki stood unfazed by Watanuki's hard glare. Watanuki was sweet but not overwhelmingly so. That's why Watanuki suited him so well. All the ogling girls at school were so mushy and sappy, he could have any one of them. There was only one Watanuki, and Doumeki had to work hard to get the boy to like him back. Doumeki believed strongly the best things were things that you had to work diligently for. The oven dinged and Watanuki had to end his fiery gaze to pull the cookies out. Once the tray was placed on the counter Doumeki made his move. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Watanuki stiffened but relaxed into the touch. He shuttered and closed his eyes when Doumeki placed a chaste kiss on his neck. Seizing the opportunity Doumeki snagged a cookie. It was hot because it was right out of the oven. Another similarity, Watanuki could be very hot tmpered.

"Doumeki! Is that all you think about! Can't you wait until I serve them! Oi! Stop ignoring me! You great stupid idiot!" Watanuki rambled. He silently cursed the taller boy who was pointedly ignoring him and eating one of Watanuki's precious cookies.

"Sorry." Doumeki said flatly.

"Say it with meaning! Don't have any emotions in there?!" Watanuki yelled. Doumeki just stared. Watanuki sighed and huffed.

"Just get the ice cream." He ordered Doumeki. The older pulled out the tub of vanilla Watanuki had made earlier for this evening. As Watanuki watched the shrine boy serve the ice cream he couldn't help but notice how very similar the two were. Doumeki was almost flavorless, just like vanilla. Doumeki had no variety, he was so plain and emotionless a fact that simultaneously pleased and annoyed Watanuki. Doumeki was cold. It was almost unreal how stoic Doumeki could be at times. Despite this he was surprisingly soft at times. It scared Watanuki to think how much the temple boy cared for him. Doumeki could definitely be cold and soft at the same time, like vanilla ice cream. The scene from the park replayed in his head.

"Oi,"

"My name's not 'oi'!"

"Where are the spoons?" Doumeki asked, disregarding Watanuki's protest.

"In this drawer." Watanuki sighed and handed the boy two spoons. Doumeki took two of the cookies from the tray and crumbled them into the ice cream. Watanuki frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cookies 'n' Cream." Doumeki replied, as he grabed a few more still warm cookies from the metal tray.

"Aren't you supposed to use oreos?" Watanuki asked.

"Your cookies taste better." Doumeki replied. Watanuki blushed.

"Stupid Doumeki! Why'd you go and make a comment like that!"

Once a decent amount of crushed cookie was mixed in Watanuki placed a whole one in each fancy glass bowl, finally conceding that it was a good idea. The couple took the desserts to the couch. Watanuki noticed candles all over his living room. Each candle in their own ornamental and lavish stand. The glass was carved into delicate designs and even the candles looked expensive. The white and blue candles where already lit beautifully. Doumeki headed toward the light switch as Watanuki stood almost in shock.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki gasped, he hadn't even noticed the other had set them up. Doumeki could be so sweet. The glow of the candles reflected of Watanuki's glasses brillantly after the opressive artifical light was turned off.

"Doumeki," Watanuki whispered in awe as the taller walked over to him.

"You want to come sit?" Doumeki asked thoroughly enjoying the surprise and rapture on his companion's face. Watanuki gently sat down next to Doumeki. He was unable to do anything but watch the flames dance.

"Doumeki, this is… wonderful," Watanuki whispered as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment. Doumeki smiled, and Watanuki had to admit that even though Shizuka and Haruka-san looked almost identical, Shizuka's smile was so much more radiant. Watanuki felt a gentle smile tugging at his own lips. Doumeki clinked their glass dishes together.

"Happy anniversary, Kimihiro." He whispered in Watanuki's ear.

"You too, Shizuka."

While vanilla ice cream and cookies are good by themselves, they always go best together.

Doumeki grabbed a spoonful of Watanuki's ice cream.

"Doumeki! You have your own damn ice cream! Eat it and leave mine alone!" Watanuki protested. Doumeki smirked and savoured the stolen mouthful as Watanuki guarded his bowl angrily. Shizuka wasn't worried though, he could always extract the ice cream from Watanuki's mouth.

* * *

Please drop a review! Also if you think you could write a better one please let me see it!! I know I suck and I love a well written DouWata! However if for some strange reason you like my style, I'm always loving for a good plot or drabble! 


End file.
